


accismus

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, alt season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: Bedsharing Prompt Fillaccismus – (noun) a feigned refusal of something earnestly desired.





	accismus

"Why the actual fuck did you just do that?" Jack's voice grated over every nerve of the Time Lord's body and it took every remaining bit of energy not to turn around and punch the man's perfect face.

"Leave me alone Jack," he said, taking a step away from the door and finding his way blocked by the irate Captain.

"I will not! You can't seriously be thinking about leaving her alone in there!" Jack's eyes flashed fire as he looked behind the Doctor at the ornately carved door, the TARDIS had gone above and beyond for her favorite human - it had taken the Doctor almost two decades to even get a simple nameplate.

"She's asleep," the Doctor replied, the fight suddenly leaving him as he thought back over the day. 

It had started much like any other, a fun jaunt on a planet that was meant to be a pleasure cruise after the last harrowing run-in with the Daleks, but like most everything in his life, trouble was just around the corner and the day quickly careened into a harrowing race to save lives and not to lose their own in the process. He and Jack had managed to escape any lingering side-affects from the sickness that was infecting the planet (and someday soon he really must do a more thorough check-up on whatever had happened to Jack on the Game Station, the man was entirely too indestructible recently but all the timelines were all a bit blurry since then and he hadn't really had time), but Rose - Rose had succumbed rather more quickly than he had anticipated; he needed to check on her too, come to that - and they had barely escaped the planet with a barely breathing Rose. 

The Doctor had given her the antidote in the infirmary with the hovering help of the TARDIS (and since when had the TARDIS become hovering? Honestly it was like his ship had become a new being!) and then had tucked her into her bed. The sight of her lying in that bed, pale and beautiful and his whole world was doing things to his hearts and he didn't think he would be able to help himself if he stayed. So he had slipped from her room and ran smack into an angry Jack.

"You should be in there with her!" Jack's voice cut across his thoughts. "She needs you."

He opened his mouth to argue when a piercing cry shattered the silence and the Doctor sprang for the door, panic slicing through him and turning his blood to ice. There was the possibility that the sickness had returned, that the meds hadn't been enough, that he might be losing her and he couldn't, he wouldn't stand for that. He wrenched the door open, skidding across the room and found Rose writhing on the bed, drenched with sweat and calling out. 

Hardly hesitating he climbed onto the bed, one hand catching her shoulder, the other sliding down the side of her face, hushing and comforting and settling her, hazily aware that words were spilling from his mouth, words intent to calm and soothe. She seemed to recognize his touch, his voice for she settled at once, turning into him and wrapping her arms around his torso, giving him little choice but to settle into the bed with her. She burrowed into him, whimpering slightly as she tried to get close, close, closer still, not calming entirely until his arms were wrapped around her, until she was settled into his chest like he was her personal cocoon, her legs tangled with his, her cheek resting on his chest. Vaguely he heard the door close gently, heard a gentle chuckle echo as the door settled into the frame, the gentle whoosh of rest from the TARDIS, but it was just on the edge of his knowledge - most of his awareness was on the woman in his arms who clung to him and on whom his entire world rested. He didn't know what the future held, didn't know what had really happened with the flashes of gold on the Game Station, didn't know how they managed to end up on this timeline but she was here, they were together, and it was more, so much more, than enough.


End file.
